


The Stars Speak For You; For Me.

by chaoticjin



Category: Star Wars, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing, its just fluff that’s it, lots of hand holding, soft looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticjin/pseuds/chaoticjin
Summary: I hope you like this, I finally got around to making it for you.This is a Drabble, around 1500 words. Enjoy <3
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Stars Speak For You; For Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanut1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut1016/gifts).



Corsellia could scarcely believe what had crossed her vision at this point. But, for all her years within his Galaxy, within a never ending war—she shouldn’t be surprised. It was as if all her hard work had been dashed in one fell swoop of the Jedi and Sith’s hands. Having to choose a side after trying so achingly hard to remain neutral—remain the _alliance_ ; it had been for nothing. A small sigh leaves her lips as she rests her chin on her hand, staring out into the wilderness of Odessen. The majority of her mind was…disquiet, having been told of the things to come in helping the Jedi. Her mind reeled, wracking itself from the inside to find a plan as quick as possible until a hand jogged her out of her thoughts.

A rush of the force leapt towards her fingertips as she spun around, ready to make the intruder meet the callused force of her fist—until familiar blue eyes met her own. The fight drained out of her body quickly, shoulders sagging.

“I’m sorry.” Corsellia mumbles softly, turning back around to stare at the scenery once more, as Arcann came up beside her shoulder bumping her’s in a silent acknowledgement of her outburst.

“It’s alright.” His deep voice, like velvet, seemed to make the world okay again (at least for the moment). He stares out at the horizon letting the silence stretch outward until he felt it was right to speak once more.

“I…heard about what Lana had to tell you.” He stares, now turning his body to stare at his love, the one who gave him his life and the meaning that came with it. “It isn’t the end of the Alliance, you have to believe that, don’t you?” Arcann’s voice was gentle, something he had mastered only when talking to Corsellia.

Corsellia’s eyes swung over to him, still leaning against the railing, resting her weight on her elbows, “logically I know that, but…” a sigh interrupts her words as she runs a fervent hand through her hair.

“Just—god dammit! After everything I’ve done, everything worked for…it seems like it doesn’t matter. I love the Jedi, I’d give them my life but…”

“But it’s not that black and white?” Arcann finishes, his hand gentle against Corsellia’s back now, fingers caressing what he can touch. “I know, absolutes are never something we look forward to dealing with. However, if anyone can make do—make something _better_ —it’s you.” Arcann held only genuine concern in his voice, an honesty that was unbridled.

Corsellia lets a smile slip onto her features, a hand coming up to caress his cheek, “you always know what to say, don’t you?” She mumbles, “where would I be without you?0

“The same place, most likely.” He smiles leaning into her touch, “you don’t need me to get you to where you are. I’m just a benefit.” He jests, pulling her into his chest now, resting his chin against her head.

“I have an idea for the two of us, if you’d trust me enough to show you.” Arcann continues, “something that I think you and I sorely need.”

Corsellia listens intently, curled into his chest listening to his heartbeat. It’s a joyous sound, really. To hear the one you love’s life, their essence screaming in their chest; the sweetest melody one could think of.

“What is it?” She asks finally, not moving to look up at him. She hears the exhale of breath that could count as a soft chuckle.

“A surprise.” His voice is deep, the rumble in his chest could lull her to sleep even now.

“Alright.” She says simply, pulling away to stare up into his eyes, “you know I trust you.” This fact makes Arcann smile and he leans down to kiss her forehead.

“I will see you after dark. Near where they first landed your ship—poor planning on their part really.” He mutters the last part, which causes Corsellia to light up in a smile.

“I’ll be there.” Arcann smiles and slowly backs away off of her balcony, nodding to her before slipping out of the room and leaving entirely. Corsellia’s smile slips slowly from her features as she turns back to the wilderness. A renewed sense of confidence builds within her chest.

**_She can do this._ **

****

~

It was around 10 pm, late enough that the dead of night had descended upon Odessen and most were asleep. Except Corsellia and (hopefully) Arcann. She was now wearing casual clothes, not wanting to run around in armor all the time. As she walked down the halls, it was a bit unnerving to see it so empty and quiet. Usually she was used to all the work and the bustling that came from running a sizable army. But, since no one was around it was very easy to just slip out towards the open field where Arcann had said to meet him.

It wasn’t hard to miss him with his usual white get up, but harder than if it had been a full moon. As she got closer she could see candles around a blankets and pillows and it was very hard not to notice the grin that was practically eating Arcann’s face.

“So this was your plan?” She asks lightly, eyes scanning over the blankets with a small smile, and Arcann laughed softly.

“Yes, my plan. It’ll be nice to have you to myself, and I think you need some time to relax for once.” He mumbles and motions for her to sit first. Corsellia obliges, quickly getting herself situated against the pillows and Arcann follows suit. Corsellia now notices how bright the stars seen as they hang in the sky, little jewels spilled across black velvet. It nearly takes her breath away as Arcann takes her hand gently as if she were made of glass.

“The moon isn’t out, so the stars are brighter.” He whispers, fingers lacing and intertwining with her own. “I wanted you to see the beauty of the Galaxy, because sometimes it is lost on us when we focus on things that are man-made.” Arcann explains, face turned to look at her, to see the surprise on her face made it all worth it.

“I haven’t looked up at the stars in so long.” Corsellia admits in a hushed whisper, “I can’t even remember…” she hated that about herself—she never stopped to look. It made her want to weep, but it caught in her throat. The only sign was the tearing up of her eyes. Arcann knitted his eyebrows together and quickly reached over with his unoccupied hand to make her look at him.

“You don’t need to cry, Corsellia.” He mumbles, eyes soft and calm. “Not here, there is no judgement.” It was a gentle reminder, they all need those at some point. “My heart, you have given me so much of myself back. Your mercy…it has given me a chance to atone for what I have done in my short life. You, of all people, deserve to have this given back. This kindness repaid.” Arcann says softly, he could see the thousands of stars in her eyes.

“You are the strongest woman, the strongest person, I have ever met. No matter what you have to deal with you face it. For once, you don’t need to face anything. You can just look with me. Please.” Arcann could see the tear escape and trail down over his hand and he smiles gently.

“Arcann…” she begins but all she can do is offer a teary eyed smile. He was too good to be true, and how lucky she was that the force had brought them together.

“Corsellia, I see the Galaxy in your eyes. The stars shine brighter for you, I swear. Every time you look at me, you have diamonds there in your eyes.” Arcann continued, “they shine for you.” He motions to the sky, letting her look up and follow his hands. “They shine for us.” He finishes, his hand squeezing hers firmly.

Corsellia is quiet for a long time, until she finally breaks it: “Arcann, I love you.” It is the most sincere she has ever sounded—not to say she wasn’t honest when she had said it before. More so, her chest seemed to be laid bare, her heart out there in his hands; vulnerable.

“I love you too, My Heart.” He couldn’t help but pull her into his chest, cradling her tightly. “I love you forever. Until the last star goes out and the Galaxy goes quiet and cold.” He murmurs into her hair.

And yeah, **_that sounded perfect._**

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love that bald headed softie.


End file.
